


The Art of Paper Stars

by pidgeon_holt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, arya is a star, my baby, the stars are magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeon_holt/pseuds/pidgeon_holt
Summary: Whenever they felt bad, Arya Rose would fold paper stars. Angry? Red stars. Sad? Blue stars. Guilty? Yellow stars. Lonely? Pink stars. No matter the feelings, if it was bad, Arya folded stars. It soothed them, it calmed them.Little did they know, the stars were magical. As Arya cut the paper, folded the strips, and shaped the stars, their negative emotions were absorbed into the small bits of paper, the power being transferred to some other worldly being that Arya had no idea could possibly exist.But such a thing does exist, and it's on its way to help Arya any way it can.





	The Art of Paper Stars

**Author's Note:**

> insp by me being sad and folding lil paper stars :)

_Cut the paper into even strips._

 

Arya had never made paper stars before. In fact, before today in art class, they didn't even know such a thing existed. Instead of doing something healthy to cope with their emotions, Arya self harmed and drew some questionable things. Drawings including blood, gore, violence. It scared the students that sat next to them, but Arya could not care less. 

 

Their art teacher, Mr. Argyle, saw these drawings and injuries and told Arya to see him after class. It was nerve racking to hear the bell ring, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room while the students were packing up their supplies. The well air conditioned room seemed to be freezing, but Arya had no other layer of clothing to cover it up. Their sleeves had to be pulled up so they could put away the paints without getting it on their clothes.

 

And so Arya went and saw him. 

 

"Arya, I'm becoming concerned. You're hurting yourself," Mr. Argyle said, his voice soft. Arya rolled their eyes and pulled their sleeves down. 

 

"I'm fine, Mr. A. My cat's just... been attacking me lately," Arya lied. Mr. Argyle could tell. 

 

"I can tell you're not. 1, you  _never_ call me 'Mr. A'. 2, you don't even have a cat." 

 

Arya was busted. And they knew it. They sighed. "Okay, so I'm not fine. I'm just relapsing. I can get through it."  _No you can't._ "I'll make it through okay."  _No you won't._   _You're not going to make it out alive this time._  

 

Tears pricked Arya's eyes, but they blinked them back. Mr. Argyle noticed, but he did not comment. 

 

"Would you be open to potential vent and coping methods, Arya?" he suggested. Arya shrugged.

 

"Depends."

 

"They're art related." 

 

"Hit me up, man. I'll give 'em a shot." 

 

Mr. Argyle began to type furiously on his computer, Arya not being able to see the screen until he turned it around. On it, Arya saw a YouTube video. 

 

"Get a lined piece of paper, a ruler, and a pair of scissors," He instructed. Arya obeyed and sat in front of him, nervously eyeing the scissors. The teacher noticed. 

 

"I can cut the paper if you'd like," Mr. Argyle offered. 

 

Arya shook their head. "No, no I'm okay." They pushed the scissors a bit farther from themself though, just to be safe for the time being.

 

Mr. Argyle played the video and they watched together. The video was a demonstration of how to make small paper origami stars. Arya had no idea how the  _Hell_ these were supposed to help with their severe depression and suicidal thoughts. They were jsut folded bits of paper after all. 

 

After the video, Mr. Argyle began a live demonstration for Arya. I twas obvious that he had done this before. He was working slowly for the sake of demonstration, but he moved like a pro. Once he formed the star and placed it in front of Arya, he spoke.

 

"Now, grab the ruler and make even, thin lines along the blue lines on the paper." Arya obeyed.

 

"Pick up the scissors." Obeyed. 

 

 "Cut the paper into even strips." 

 

Arya had little strip of paper, many of them littering the desk. 


End file.
